


True Meaning of Rage

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Always-a-Girl!Michael Gangster AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexism, Violence, always a girl!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can kick his ass just fine,” Mikie said, hand over the ear piece as she glared at the man’s disgusting smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Meaning of Rage

Today was rather busy for the gang. Mikie had a drug deal to do, Ray had a hit, Gavin had some job for a guy in a corporate job, and Geoff and Jack were doing a body dump for Ryan, who was looking for some information for Gavin’s job. It was generally going well, Ray having already up and finished, heading back to the penthouse as it was. He was going to keep his headpiece in, because every so often he was needed.

Mikie was having some difficulty with the damn guy she was trying to sell to. He was being a sexist pig and it had Mikie’s face turned up in disgust. Geoff and Jack were telling her they’d be there soon, that she shouldn’t punch the guy, shit like that.

“I can kick his ass just fine,” Mikie said, hand over the ear piece as she glared at the man’s disgusting smile. He’d recently made a comment about her needing to just let her boyfriend handle it because he wasn’t going to deal with a girl and it really wasn’t helping her attitude.

She was flipping the guy off and she listened to Jack and Geoff for a good while until the guy went after her for waiting on Jack and Geoff. And then she snapped.

Mikie jumped at him, grabbing his arm and using it as leverage for kicking him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. She kicked him in the chin, watching with a satisfied grin as he head mad a loud banging noise against the concrete floor of the warehouse Mikie liked to conduct business in.

She kicked him into a wall, which is the scene Geoff and Jack ran up to see, her fists repeatedly flying at his face now. Geoff cringed, leaning away from the scene as she full out kneed the guy and he hollered. So far, Mikie had broken the guys nose and probably gave him bruises for weeks and she wasn’t near done.

She was finished after she broke the guy’s arm and Jack pulled her off of him, doing a very good job to keep her from popping him in the face as well. He dragged her away, being careful to dodge her squirming arms as she yelled about ‘Not being done’.

“I bet you never get done,” said the douche, which sent Geoff in to land a very hard kick to his stomach with his steel-toed boots he had been wearing simply because they had been the closest. He smiled if satisfaction as the guy’s yelp before following Jack out to hear Mikie screaming.

“I was doing just fine. Let me go back in their and kill him!” Mikie yelled, But Jack covered her mouth because of the police sirens he heard, which had them all tense for a moment before they drove past all Doppler Effect.

Jack sighed. “Ryan already made us do a body dump today. I am not running another one, Mikie,” He said.

“You suck.”

“No I’m pretty sure you do that.”

“Geoff I will punch you through a wall.”

Geoff held up his hands, but everyone was smiling as they decided to just go home for the day, leaving the douchebag by his lonesome with broken bones and a bruised up face.


End file.
